Selde
by Lady Enelya
Summary: Reposted A young elf maiden is caught trespassing in the palace of Mirkwood. What ties does she have to the king and his son?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all.

Summary: A young elf maiden is caught trespassing in the palace of Mirkwood.  What ties does she have to the King and his son?

Authors Note: Selde means daughter!!:)

Selde

The court officials dragged the young elf to the king.  She was silent but Thranduil could see the fire in her eyes.  He sensed that she was fighting against her body, trying not to struggle and make things harder for her.  They seemed so familiar, her eyes.  And her face shape also seemed vaguely familiar.  Her long blonde hair was slightly curly, and she was tall and lanky.

'You're Highness.  We caught her trespassing in the castle.'

'Very well.  What is your name child?'

'Amarna, You're Highness.  And I do have a reason for being here.'

'And what would that be Amarna?'

'I must speak with Prince Legolas.'

'Why?'  

'Because I am his daughter.' She said simply.

The king and the court officials gaped at her.  The officials tightened their grip.  She grimaced in pain for a moment.  Her patience was hanging by a thread.  Thranduil seemed to be thinking over what to do.  He could not decide, because he did not want to risk the chance that she was telling the truth.  Finally, he spoke.  

'You are his daughter?' King Thranduil said disbelievingly.

'Yes.  65 years ago, he slept with an elf named Eldalote, a servant here in the palace.  They had fallen in love, despite the fact that it was frowned upon.  My mother was out picking berries when she was kidnapped.  It was a man, angry because his wife had died when she had been in the presence of elves.  He thought that they should have been able to save her.  He felt that elves owed him because of his wife's death.  He snuck in here and kidnapped the first elf he saw.  When they were over the Misty Mountains, my mother escaped.  She went to Rivendell.  She figured that her loss was taken as a run-away.  She then found out she was expecting.  When I was born, she wrote in a letter to my future self explaining who my father was and what had happened.  When she died a few months ago, I found the letter in her old things.  I came as quickly as I could.'

The king seemed at a loss of words for a few moments; taking in everything he had been told.  Then he turned to one of the guards.

'You will please summon my son.  Tell him to come here as quickly as he can.  You will then go to the record rooms and search for the loss of a servant named Eldalote.  Quickly please.' 

Turning to the elves that held Amarna in place he said 'You will please let her go.  Cut the ropes binding her hands and bring her a chair.' 

'Thank you, you're highness.' Amarna said, curtsying as soon as her hands were free.  She sat in the chair that they had brought.

'I expect Legolas will be here soon.  If you will please wait…'

'Of course sir.'  Amarna waited patiently, staring intently at her grandfather.  He had the same face shape as she did, and was also tall and lanky.  Amarna couldn't help but think what her father must look like.  She didn't have to wait long to find out…

A/N: Ok, that was chapter one.  Please review.  I hope y'all like it.    


	2. Legolas

To the Anonymous reviewer 'This is Shit' I would like to say thank you for your unsolicited opinion, but this is fanfiction, emphasis on the fan part!  

To all other reviewers, thank you so much!!!  

Legolas entered the throne room.  His father was looking out a window.  There was girl in the room.  She looked young, and strangely familiar.  The girl looked at him suddenly and gasped.

Amarna knew she was looking at her father.  He was dressed in ordinary clothes, not royal clothes like his fathers, but she could recognize him by his face.  He had her face shape with the same square jaw.  He also had her eyes.  He was tall, but not as lanky as she was.  Amarna knew she had gotten that from her mother.  Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him.

Legolas watched as the girl started crying.  He kept walking towards his father, but studied her.  Even though she was sitting, he could tell she was tall and lanky.  She had a square jaw that was very similar to his own.  And her eyes were the same blue as his, even the same shape.  He couldn't place it, but she reminded him of someone he knew.  

'Father?' Legolas said when he had reached the king.

'Ah Legolas.  Please, sit down.  We need to discuss something.'

Legolas sat next to his father.  'What do we need to talk about?'

'Her.' The king said, gesturing to Amarna.  She had calmed, but was watching Legolas intently. 

'What about her?'

'First son, I must ask a question.  Do you remember a servant named…what was it again?'

'Eldalote.' Amarna supplied.  Legolas' eyes darkened noticeably.  Amarna felt a surge of relief.  He remembered her mother.  That relief was quickly punctured by the list of other things that could happen.  He could not like her, he could shun her, and he could deny everything.  

'Ah yes, Eldalote.' The king said. 'Do you remember her?'

'Yes father.  What about her?' Legolas said tensely.  He did not like to be reminded of her.  It hurt too much.

'Did you sleep with her?'  Legolas' eyes narrowed.  Nobody knew about that except for Eldalote and himself.

'Yes, I did.  Why does that matter?  She ran away, so you cannot punish her now.'

'No, I cannot.  This is Amarna,' he said, gesturing to her again. 'And she claims to be Eldalote's daughter.  _Your_ daughter.' The king finished.

Legolas glanced at her.

'That is not possible father.  She would have told me if she had been pregnant.'

'She did not have the means to.  She was kidnapped; she didn't run away.  She escaped her captor when they were over the Misty Mountains.  She found refuge in Rivendell and found out she was pregnant not much later.  When I was born she wrote a letter to me telling me you were my father, in case something happened to her.'

'Then why is she not here?' Legolas asked shooting Amarna a nasty look.  Amarna looked hurt, and Legolas immediately regretted it.

'She died about 3 months ago.  We were traveling to our home from the nearby creek where we had been doing our wash.  Orcs attacked.  She was injured, and died a few days later.  There was nothing that anyone could do, not even Lord Elrond.  She was injured to badly.' She told him, tears again filling her eyes. 'I found the letter when I was going through her clothes, trying to prepare her for the funeral.  It was tucked in one of her dresses.  I have it here, if you want it.' She said, fumbling to open her pouch.  She pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment.  She handed it to Thranduil.  He pulled it out and read aloud.

_'My dear Amarna,_

_   If you are reading this, it means that something has happened to me.  First I want you to know that I love you and will always love you, no matter what.  Second, I want you to know about your father.  This is a fairly long tale, so I will only tell some of it._

_  I was working as a servant in the royal __palace__ of __Mirkwood__.  I had been born into it.  Your father lived there.  His name is Legolas, and he is the Prince of Mirkwood.  We fell in love.  We spent one night together, and the next day, I was kidnapped.  I no doubt will tell you the tale sometime, but he was angry, the man who kidnapped me. He was angry at elves for not being able to heal his wife.  I never even knew about you until I escaped. There was never the chance to go back to Mirkwood and tell Legolas about you, for to go back would be to risk getting caught again._

_  You were never unwanted, Amarna.  When I found out about you, I wanted you so much.  I plan to take you to your father when you are old enough.  This is a precaution, in case something happens.  I do want you to meet him, for he is truly an amazing person.  I hope that you and he will bond.  _

_I love you forever _

**_Mother_**'

Legolas looked up at her.  Thranduil folded the letter and gave it back to Amarna.  She looked at Legolas, and for the first time, they made eye contact.  Then it clicked in his mind.  She looked like him, with a little bit of Eldalote.  Her square jaw was his and her eyes.  Her head shape, even the hair color was just like his.  This was when he knew and accepted that she was his daughter.  She saw this in his eyes and smiled.  Just then, the guard came back.

'You're highness, I have found the records.  It is true that a servant named Eldalote worked here 25 years ago, and it is true that she was lost.'

'Then, Amarna, you are a princess.' Thranduil told her.  She smiled again, wider.  Legolas noticed one last thing.  She had his smile too. 

A/N: More to come…  Please review!  Like it, hate it, whatever!!!         


	3. Acceptance

A/N: Ok, Chapter 2 has a mistake in it!  It is totally my fault.  When the officer says 'It is true that a servant named Eldalote worked here 25 years ago, and it is true that she was lost.', it should say **65 **years, not 25!!!  Please excuse this, it was my entire fault.  Hope it makes more sense now!!!  Also, it has come to my attention that when elves sleep together, it means they are married.  So, I figured, what the hell, I'll make them married!!!

Legolas and Amarna walked down the hall in silence.  He was showing her to her quarters.  It was a very awkward silence.  He was still marveling in the fact that he had a daughter.  

'I was going to tell everyone, you know.  That we had married.  I was going to tell Father the day she disappeared.  I had expected her for dinner, and then we would have gone and told him.  When she did not turn up for dinner, when she could not be found, I…' He swallowed the lump in his throat.  He felt the need to explain himself further. 'I thought she had run away, though I could not understand why.  I figured that she must not have loved me as much as she had let on.  I now know how wrong I was.  I am sorry.'

Amarna looked at him and was surprised to see a faint glitter in his eyes that she could tell were tears.

'It is alright.  I understand.  I hope that you understand why she did not, could not, come back.  She always hoped you would come and look for her, though.  And now I know why you did not.  I am sure that her soul is in peace.  She always told me that having me around was like having a piece of you with her.  She would talk about you a lot, though she never told me your name.  I knew you must have been wonderful to her.  She would always tell me that when I was old enough we would come back and find you.  I knew she did not mean that however.  It would have hurt too much.  She told me once that she figured you had moved on.  After that, she never spoke of it again and instead pretended that we would come to you.  I do not know how I knew, but I did know we would not.  In a small sense, I am glad this all happened, for I am sure I would not have met you otherwise.' Amarna said, smiling.  Legolas smiled back.

They had reached her living quarters by then.  Legolas stopped outside the door and turned to her.

'I am sure you will find everything you need.  I will be back in 2 hours to escort you to dinner.  After that, you and I will go and see Father and make arrangements.'

'Arrangements for what?'

'For your coronation.  If there is anything else you need, there are servants at hand for you.'

'Thank you, Legolas.'

Legolas looked at her, as though considering something of great importance.

'Please call me _Ada.'_

Amarna looked pleased.  'Are you sure?'

'Yes, _Selde.' He smiled down at her.  She smiled back, opened her door, paused, turned back and gave him a strong but brief hug, and went into her quarters._

True to his word, Legolas returned in 2 hours.  He knocked once on her door, and then went in.  Amarna was sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair absentmindedly.  She looked up when he entered and stood.  She was wearing a dress, no doubt brought by the seamstress.  It was light pink, setting off her hair exceptionally well.

'Are you ready Amarna?'

'Yes.'

'Very well.'

They walked through the halls and down a flight of stairs before coming to the dining hall.  Amarna found she was very nervous.  How was the court going to treat her?  Would she be accepted by them?  Legolas must have noticed the difference in her breathing pattern.

'It will be alright.  They will love you.'

'Are you sure?  What if they do not?  What if they treat me horribly?  Oh, I shouldn't have done this.'

'Done what?'

'Come here.  It was a mistake.  I am not a princess, nor should I be.  I am just Amarna, a, a, a…'

'A princess.  You will learn Amarna.  They will love you, I am sure.  It was not a mistake.  I am sure that Eldalote's spirit is with you, guiding you.  She will not let anything happen to you.'

Amarna looked at him and nodded.  He opened the door, and in they went…

A/N: I tried to make this longer, I really did.  Hope you like it.  Please tell me…R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!   

  
  


	4. Dinner

The doors opened and they went in.  Amarna silently stood by her father.  There was quite a crowd, and Amarna started to panic again.  Legolas again noticed the change in her breathing pattern.  He reached down and squeezed her hand, then let go.

'You will be fine.' He said reassuringly.  She nodded again and stopped hyperventilating, although her face was still unusually pale.  She glanced around.  Everyone was looking at her.  They looked generally welcoming, although there were quite a few she-elves of her father's age looking at her in dislike.  She smiled meekly.  Legolas started walking forward, toward the head table*, Amarna following him.  While walking toward the table, she noticed an elf with straight brown hair and kind green eyes.  She smiled at him, and was pleased when he smiled back.  

When they reached the table, Legolas took the seat next to his father, and Amarna sat next to him.  She was eyeing the food with a watering mouth, as she had not really eaten a proper meal in a few days.  When the king took his first bite, so did everyone else.  The hall was suddenly filled with chatter.  Amarna filled her plate.  She suddenly turned to Legolas.

'Why is everyone here?  Is it a custom for us all to eat together?'

'No.  We have one night a month where we all eat a meal together.  It is sometimes held outside, but normally not.  Think of it as a…celebration.'

'A celebration for what?'

'For…well…just the monthly celebration.' He finished lamely.  Amarna snorted into her goblet.  Legolas had the grace to look embarrassed.

When they had finished eating, Thranduil stood.  He raised his goblet and spoke to the crowd.

'I would like to introduce you all to my granddaughter, Amarna.  She is Legolas' daughter, though the circumstances of her birth will remain in this family (many evil glances in Amarna's direction from the afore mentioned she-elves, which did not go unnoticed by Amarna.).  You will all please raise your glasses to her.'

'To Amarna.' The court said, toasting her.  She smiled, thoroughly embarrassed.  The brown haired elf threw her another smile.  She looked down, again embarrassed.  She looked up, surprised when she heard everyone start to leave.  She looked over to Legolas, who was deep in conversation with his father.  She started to fiddle with the lacy white table cloth.  It was very pretty, with an intricate swirl pattern.  Amarna tugged slightly, and that set off the chain reaction.  She must have tugged too hard, but when she did, her goblet knocked over, which fell into her father's goblet while spilling her red wine.  Her father's fell into Thranduil's, also spilling red wine.  It went on to the end of the table, staining red in a splotched chain.  Everyone looked to the head table, as the goblets made a very heavy '_thud_' when they fell.

By the time the last goblet had fallen to its side, everyone had pin-pointed who had started the chain.  Amarna was sitting wide-eyed, following the chain as it happened.  She looked back up when the last goblet fell and found the entire court staring at her.  Her face, which had returned to its original color during dinner, turned beet red.  She turned to glance at her father, who was, at the moment, struggling to hold back his fit of laughter.  Amarna, who felt the tears of embarrassment fill her eyes, stood and ran through the side door she had spotted during dinner.

'You should go after her, Legolas.' Thranduil said.

'Father, it is just a stain.  There was no harm done.'

'Yes, it was just a stain, and it can be mended.  But it is not the stain I am worried about, it is her pride and confidence.  You still have a lot to learn, my son.'

Legolas, fully understanding his father's words, stood and went after his daughter.

Amarna was walking quickly through the halls, trying to find her rooms.  She had her head down, so she did not notice the she-elf she ran into.  She ran right into her, headfirst.  

'Oh, I am terribly sorry.' Amarna said, rubbing her arm.  She looked up and saw one of the she-elves that had been glaring at her during dinner.

'Oh, it's you.  Well, girl, you should be.  You need to learn to look where you are going!' she said nastily.  Amarna stared at her in disbelief.  'Wipe that awful look of your face.  Neither you, nor your mother, some common whore I expect, will ruin my chances with Prince Legolas.  He is mine, I tell you.  I expect we will be married by the end of the year, and if we are, you will be put right back in your place, as a servant to me.'

'What is your name?' Amarna asked.

'Nienna, though it is none of your business!'

'First of all, Lady Nienna, I am sure that my father would never marry someone as horrible as you!  Second, I am not a servant, I am a princess and I expect to be treated as one from you and all of your friends.  Do not presume that I did not see your glares.  I did, and they will not go unnoticed by the eyes of my father next time.  Third, you will NEVER speak of my mother like that.  She had much more class than you will ever hope to have.  And you will never refer to me as 'girl' again, I am Princess Amarna.' She said, and then walked away, leaving Nienna to gape at her.  Though she had shown quite a backbone to Lady Nienna, she could not help the tears that fell from her eyes.  Was everyone going to treat her like that?  Amarna, once far away from Lady Nienna, and not at all sure of where she was, collapsed in the hallway.

Meanwhile…..

'Lady Nienna, have you seen my daughter?' Legolas asked as he passed her.

'Oh, Prince Legolas.  I think that I saw her go that way.' She said, pointing over her shoulder.  Though she would speak horribly to Amarna, she would not lie to someone of actual royal heritage, especially Prince Legolas.

'I thank you, Lady Nienna.' He said as he rushed down the hall.

'Please, it is only Nienna.' She called after him.

Legolas hurried down the hall, and once away from Nienna's sight, heard muffled sobs.  He rushed to the source of the sound, and when there, looked down on the form of his daughter, sobbing against a wall.

'Amarna?' he said gently. 

'Go away.' Was the muffled response.  When the person did not go away, she looked up.  Her hair was matted around her face, her dress a horrid mess around her.  She looked up at Legolas and started crying harder.  Legolas knelt next to her.  He smoothed her hair from her face.

'It is alright Amarna.'

'No it is not!  They hate me.  They hate me and my mother.  She said mother was a common whore.  They hate me _Ada_!'

'Who said she was a common whore?' Legolas said tensely. 

'L..L..Lady Nienna!  She said you and her would be married and she would put me in my place, as a servant to her.'

'I would never marry her!  And you are in your place Amarna.  I do not think I could have chosen a better person for my daughter.'

'You do not even know me!'

'I know enough about you.  You will learn, I have said it before.  As for Lady Nienna, and whoever else thinks things like that, they will be put in their place during you coronation.'

'Oh no!  I forgot about the meeting!  I am so sorry!'

'Do not worry about it.  Father and I will arrange it.  Now, let's get you back to your room.' He said standing and offering his hand to her.  She took it and stood.  Legolas lead her back to her room, where she fell into bed and stayed there, not bothering to change, until she fell asleep.

*Ok, I'm kinda imagining the hall to be sorta like the Hogwarts hall!  Work with me!!

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Miette for the awesome idea, hope you don't mind I used it.  Up next, the coronation, meeting the brown haired elf, and meeting her first friend!  Hope this was longer!


	5. Orophin and Ireth

One week later, Amarna stood in the seamstress's room, trying on the dress she would wear for her coronation.  It was very beautiful, white with tiny pearls on the bodice.  There were sleeves that reached the floor, into which had been cut a slit for her hands to go through.  Completing the dress was a 3 foot train.   As for her hair, which was very long, it had been decided that it would be pulled back in the front and kept down in the back.  The coronation would be done in the throne room, afterwards in the great hall for a banquet and ball.  Amarna, though she was looking forward to it, was very happy to not have been part of the planning.  The coronation itself would be the following week, while all final arrangements were being dealt with this week.  So that is where Amarna was, in the seamstress's room, trying on the dress.  

'Are we done yet?' asked an impatient Amarna.  She had been there over an hour while her father and the seamstress discussed adding more pearls to the bodice.  Her father was arguing that there should be more, for a more 'royal' look.  The seamstress was on the 'there are enough' side.  Amarna was, of course, not heard over the argument.  She tapped her foot impatiently and when she finally could not stand any more, she yelled out-

'I think the dress is fine, no more pearls, you did a wonderful job!'-and took a step off the platform she had been on.  In doing so, she heard a loud '_rippppp_' and scrunched her eyes and bit her lip.  Amarna knew what the sound was, and opened her eyes to find the seamstress and Legolas looking at her with wide eyes.  She looked to her side and immediately saw the tear.  It was in the seam on her right side, near her hip.  She looked back to the seamstress in surprise.

'I had yet to reinforce the seams, you're highness.' The seamstress said, as though admitting to a terrible crime.

'It was not your fault.  It was mine.  I should not have taken such a big step.' Amarna was quick to respond.  'Perhaps we should take it off?' Amarna added to the seamstress.

'Of course, Princess.'  She said, moving to Amarna.  Amarna glanced at her father, who was standing there, looking wary.

'Ahem.' Amarna said, pretending to clear her throat.  Legolas took the hint.

'Oh, I am sorry.  I will be waiting in the hall.'

'Yes father.' She said, fully stepping off the platform.  She turned to the seamstress, who helped her take the dress off.  Amarna put on her original dress and summoned her father from the hall.  The dress had been laid out on a table so the tear was visible.  All three gathered around it, examining the damage.  

'Can it be fixed?' Amarna asked fearfully.  

'Oh, of course.  Tis just a simple tear.  I will simply re-sew the tear and reinforce all the seams.  It will take perhaps one half of an hour.'

'Good.' Amarna replied. 'Well, if that is all…'

'I think it is.  Thank you for all your help, seamstress Aredhel.  Amarna will be down before the coronation next week.' Legolas said.

'Of course, your highness.' Aredhel said.  Legolas and Amarna left the room and walked in silence for quite some time.  

'I am sorry about the dress, father.' Amarna said, breaking the silence.

'She said it can be fixed, so we will trust her judgment.  During the coronation though, you do need to be more cautious of your restrictions in the dress, Amarna.' He said.

'Yes sir.' Amarna said.  'Need we do anything else this afternoon in preparation?'

'No, that was all.' Legolas said.  Amarna started down the corridor that led to her quarters and he called after her. 'Amarna, try not to get into to much mischief.'

'Ok father.' Amarna called back. 

She was supposed to have met Orophin and Ireth an hour ago, but Legolas' constant bickering with the seamstress had made her late.  Orophin was the brown haired elf from dinner the other week.  Amarna had been out on a walk when she met him.  After Amarna could not stand it anymore, she had excused herself from one of the very dull meetings about the coronation and gone on a walk.  She was resting by the stream when they met.  They had become close friends, though not as close as Ireth and Amarna.  Ireth was Orophin's twin, also with brown hair and green eyes.  Over the past week, Amarna and Ireth had grown so close that they considered themselves sisters.  

Amarna was thinking about the first time she had met them while she changed into a more causal dress.  She pushed her hair out of the way and ran for the stream.  When she got there, Orophin and Ireth were sitting and talking.

'Hello.  I am sorry I am late.' Amarna said as she sat in between them.

'We were beginning to think you would not come.' Orophin said playfully.

'I know.  But it was all my father's fault.  He was bickering with seamstress Aredhel about the dress.  They stopped fighting when I ripped the dress though.'

'You WHAT?' Ireth said.

'I tore one of the seams open.  It was a total accident though.  I really did not mean to!'

'Whatever you say Amarna.' Ireth replied.  Amarna hit her playfully on the shoulder.

'What are we going to do today?' Amarna asked. 

'What would you like to do?' Ireth asked. 

'I do not know.  Perhaps we should go 'visit' the spiders.'

'No!  Amarna, you do not know how dangerous that is.' Orophin warned.

'How bad could it be?  They are only spiders.' Amarna replied. 'If you do not want to go, you do not have to.  I think that I will go however.'  She stood up, wiped the grass off the back of her dress and ran towards the spiders clearing.  Orophin glanced at his sister, rolled his eyes, sighed, stood and ran after Amarna.  Ireth followed, concerned about what would happen to her brother and her friend.

A/N: I know I promised the coronation, but now that I've properly thought about it, I want her to get into a bit of mischief first.  It's going to be in a few chapters though, so it is coming!!!

Thanks to my reviewers!!!

This chapter is a bit shorter, but the next one will be much longer!!!  Scouts honor!

Thank you, 

~Lady Enelya~    


End file.
